wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Taskmaster Djal
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 800 | crecla = Krokotopian | school = Storm | damperpip = 125 | damsch = Storm | minion = Karanahn Elite Guard | minion2 = | world = Krokotopia | location = Karanahn Barracks | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Speech: "Where are my guards? I'll bet you had something to do with this. You will pay for your meddling, wizard!" | spell1 = Stormblade | spell2 = Lightning Elf | spell3 = Lightning Bats | spell4 = Jolted Snowman | spell5 = Storm Shark | spell6 = Weakness | spell7 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = | hat1 = Djal's Hood of Darkness | hat2 = Djal's Flowering Circlet | hat3 = Cowl of Summertime | hat4 = Cowl of Sensibility | hat5 = Cowl of Alacrity | hat6 = Cap of Burning Sands | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Cloak of Humility | robe2 = Maker's Vestment | robe3 = Taskmaster's Polar Cloak | robe4 = Quixotic Robes | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Taskmaster's Footwraps | boots2 = Djal's Boots of Ruination | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dagger of Dissolution | athame2 = Glacial Dagger | athame3 = Stiletto of Ignition | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Band of the Oasis | ring2 = Signet of Ancients | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Purple Krok Bust | house2 = Turkey Platter | house3 = Purple Urn (KT) | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Dryad | trecar2 = Krokotillian | trecar3 = Sniper | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = | quest3 = }}